


In the Palm of His Hand

by Suzaku (foxjar)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Suzaku
Summary: Suzaku asks Lelouch to spank him. Lelouch tries.100 words of spanking.





	In the Palm of His Hand

Lelouch runs one hand up the small of Suzaku's back while the other cups his ass. Even with the lights turned off, he can make out the figure of his lover: his tousled hair, his face pressed into the sheets.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asks, at which Suzaku lets out a breathy sigh.

"Yes, Lelouch. Please."

Putting his hands on Suzaku is nothing strange to him; he's grown accustomed to exploring every inch of his body with his fingertips, but hitting him is something else entirely.

When he hits Suzaku's ass, it is barely more than a light tap. His lover shivers beneath him, regardless, and he repeats the motion. Every time, he stops just short of outright smacking him — like his lover had asked of him.

Lelouch cannot bring himself to hurt Suzaku like this, after all.


End file.
